Living in the Sato mansion
by Lion01
Summary: As Mako and Bolin's family is living in Asami's mansion, Yin starts to wonder: what if their presence here were annoying to the young CEO? After all, because Korra has no other place to sleep, Asami is forced to share her room with her. It doesn't look like it bothers her, though...
1. Taking up too much space

**A/N: This is a translation of _Vivre au manoir Sato_. It was written during a writing night, in one or two hours with the themes 'Hospitality' and 'Tart'. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Grandma Yin would never be grateful enough to Asami for having hosted herself and her whole family. Her really large family. And not anywhere! She had hosted them in her mansion. It was like a huge house where everyone was so hospitable!

Never in her life in the Earth Kingdom she had lived in so much comfort. Yet, at this moment, she had worked, suffered to get that little piece of house where they had lived all together. It was misery.

When people live this life, they don't really realize they have so little and they enjoy the misery they can get! Because it's not everyone who has a roof on their head. And even if it's for twenty people living in only one room, without much of furniture, it makes them be in a safe place when the weather is pretty terrible.

So, today, she was living in a big mansion, huge enough to contain her whole family, even though they had had to get some new mattresses for everybody to sleep comfortably. The bedrooms were not enough at the beginning. Yet, there were a lot of them! Then, as the time went by, this family had got a bit separated. But not in a bad way! Asami had managed to find a job for some of the former citizens of the Earth Kingdom, some others had actually got back to it. Some had sometimes the chance to have become perfectly independent and to own their own apartment. But a part of them were still living in the Sato mansion.

They were not troublesome and didn't annoy the businesswoman most of the time. This woman was so kind, and so hospitable, it was unbelievable! Not once had she kicked them out, even though it had been a long time since they had got there. She didn't spend much time at her mansion, though. Besides being so nice, she was also a powerful and brilliant businesswoman who was successful. But that made her spend less time at home. So, it was probably best that others enjoy having a home!

It was true that Asami sometimes forgot to come back home to sleep. Too much work prevented her to do so. The first times, grandma Yin was very worry, but she understood really fast that the young woman was spending her night at her office. She was working, and sometimes collapsed because of tiredness. As a mother and a grandmother, Yin's maternal instinct had forced her to try to reason with Asami. But the CEO didn't want to hear anything. She claimed that she had to work, that she had big responsibilities. However, her look had something tired and faded, as if something was wrong. The young woman was as stubborn as a mule and made them believe that it was only because she was working a lot.

It was in the middle of the Kuvira crisis that her eyes lit up. But she was still very busy and didn't spend time at the mansion. Well, while preparing a war, how can someone not be busy? And even after! Yin couldn't understand how that woman could be so occupied. Mysteriously, she disappeared off the map for a little bit. And as inexplicably, the Avatar disappeared too.

Most of the people wondered. How come the two most powerful women of Republic City, and maybe of the world, had disappeared simultaneously? Strange, wasn't it? Lots of rumors spread out. Some of them said that they were on a vacation, some others said that they had been abducted by a few of Kuvira's partisans and that the war wasn't over yet.

Yin had mixed feelings. She was still living in that sublime mansion, but her owner was missing; was it right to stay in it? It was not like she could live somewhere else, anyway. If Asami didn't let her stay, she would have nowhere to go with the ones who were still in the mansion. They might be able to be hosted by the ones who were independent, but their houses weren't big enough for all of them! It would be quite an organization, and maybe not everyone would have a roof on their head. However, Yin was so old that she would hardly be able to do something about it. She couldn't work anymore so, she couldn't earn money. If anything happened to the CEO of Future Industries, she would not only lose someone she cared about, but also a housing.

But in the end, she didn't have to find any solution since Asami came back. She came back even very healthy! And would she dare say: happy? Happier than usual, anyway. She began spending less time at work and coming back more often at home and earlier. The Avatar, who had also come back, made sure she didn't work too much. Good: someone had to take care of this woman!

So, sometimes, she took her back home and stayed for the night. Like there was still no free spare room, she slept with the CEO. Grandma Yin felt a bit guilty to force the two women to sleep in the same room. They weren't kids anymore! They had the right to have their personal space. She knew they were really good friends, but still! Even though Asami was still really hospitable and didn't ask at all for them to leave, the old lady started to tell herself they were annoying her. And the more Korra was spending nights in the mansion, which was more and more often she had to admit, the more she was feeling guilty. One night, during these insomnias people get caught into, she decided she was going to talk to the businesswoman the next day.

Yin didn't sleep very well the rest of the night. What was she going to say? How was Asami going to react? She might offend her, mightn't she? She might go back in the streets, mightn't she? No, of course not, Asami would never allow that. She knew this woman had a heart of gold. Never she would kick people out. She had already hosted them for so much time…

The morning, the grandmother was up at dawn. She forced herself to be patient. Korra had once again spent the night in Asami's bedroom. Later on, walking past that room, Yin heard that the two women were awoken and were speaking. Sometimes, they chuckled too. Sometimes, there was like a little silence, but she didn't know to what it corresponded… What was her problem with listening at the door? She shouldn't be doing that! Yin reprimanded herself mentally, and preferred let the two young women get up before going to talk to Asami.

Consequently, she had to wait again. She spent a little time with her family. They were totally oblivious to the fact that they might bother the CEO. In the end, she decided to go to the kitchen where the two young women were certainly having breakfast. Getting closer, she was already hearing they conversation:

"Korra! Stop it!" Asami reprimanded, though she was laughing.

"What? I'm doing nothing wrong," Korra responded.

Yin could hear a smile in her voice. The two women were bickering like children.

"Give me back my tart!"

"Nope."

Yin got a view on the scene at this moment. Korra had her look into Asami's as she put a piece of tart in her mouth.

"Ain't scared," Asami said.

So, she bit the piece which was sticking out of Korra's mouth, her lips touching hers by the way.

"Hey!" Korra exclaimed, once she had finished chewing. "That's not fair!"

"You're the one who stole it from me and I am not fair?"

"You weren't supposed to take it back."

Asami laughed when Korra started faking pouting.

"Well, I think I have something to comfort you," she started again.

The Avatar looked vaguely interested, and Asami purely and simply kissed her. Their kiss lasted a few seconds, during which they let their hands explore the other's body.

"Better than a tart, don't you think?" she asked once their lips were far enough from each other to talk.

"Much better."

And they both laughed. Meanwhile, Grandma Yin hardly knew what to say. How stupid she was not to have seen it sooner!* It didn't seem to bother them that much to sleep in the same room.

* * *

 **A/N: So, leave a review? I don't feel very good about this OS. My verb tenses got all messed up in my head; I hope it turned out okay. I have two others chapters I have to translate!**

 ***This play on word doesn't work in English, because in French you can say someone is a 'tart'. It's not really flattering, but it's still not as pejorative as the 'tart' in English. I thought it was better to change it.**


	2. Everything is about timing!

**A/N: I also used themes to write this chapter, which was written in about two hours, during writing nights on the Francophone forum. The problem is that one French word have many translations! So, inspiration came with 'Pile' and 'Vote'. And Pile is used in three different ways in here, but in English, people can see only one way. So... yeah... If anyone is curious, you can ask, or go see on Wordreference, what the two other meaning were. But I think, that's not very important for most readers so, enjoy!**

* * *

The months after her discovery, Yin found herself arriving many times exactly at inappropriate times. She didn't want to disturb her hostess's intimacy so, it felt like it was inappropriate to bother Asami when she was with Korra. However, it was what happened… often. And it wouldn't have been that annoying if the relationship between Korra and Asami were not getting more and more intense. Expect that it was exactly the case!

It was a Tuesday. It was raining. Everyone had stayed inside and the two women were also here. They had taken a break in their responsibilities for the week. But as the law of bad weather wants it to be, it's when one takes a break that it starts raining! So, everybody was stuck inside.

Yin's family was playing a game, in a big playroom where they were staying together. Korra and Asami had played a little bit, then they had got out. Yin didn't try to hold them back. They were still the ones who decided in this house, Asami at least. As a guest, she had no right to demand things from their hostess.

So, she stayed with her family. Time flew. In the end, some stomachs started to grumble. Yin, as a good grandmother, stood up to feed her family. She wended her way to the kitchen. And she came face to face with the kind of situations she wanted to avoid.

The two young women, who had fled, were kissing passionately in the kitchen. Asami was a little higher on a piece of furniture, her legs surrounding the young Avatar, and passing a hand under her cloths, which, if she wasn't wrong, were going to fall very soon. On her side Korra had her hands on the CEO's waist and was doing pretty much the same thing. Yin told herself that she'd better go without anything to eat… However, Asami noticed her from the corner of her eye and stopped what she was doing. She called out to her:

"No, Yin, don't go! Uh… Korra and I actually have to go… in my room. I think it would be better."

The other woman blushed quite a bit because she had just been caught making out with her girlfriend. Asami got back on the floor and, Korra's hand in hers, she took her out of the kitchen.

Yin didn't move for a few seconds, recovering from her vision. At least, they weren't completely naked… But if she kept bumping into them exactly at the wrong times, it couldn't be far off. She had to do something about it. She couldn't ask the two women to stop kissing or cuddling when she was here. It would be really disrespectful of her who had been graciously invited, as well as her whole family.

And then, the first problem came back. What if she annoyed Asami by being here? It was true that if she hadn't come into the kitchen, they would have probably finished what they were doing right here. Besides, these situations were just uncomfortable for everyone. The young CEO was certainly the least uncomfortable of the three of them. Korra, on the other hand, had blushed redder than a tomato. And Yin understood very well since she'd rather not seeing them in this kind of situations. Yet, she was really well aware of that part of their life. Given that they lived in the same building, even though the insulation was excellent, sounds went through the walls. That let her hear, just like now, every noise coming from her host's bedroom. And she'd rather not hearing them. She didn't need to know that kind of things!

She hurried herself to get some things to eat, and got back to the big room, with her whole family, knowing the noise of their discussions would be heard over the two women's love. She dropped off what she had gone for and dived back into her thoughts as her family was happily playing.

Korra and Asami were two extraordinary young women that she loved deeply. But, let's be honest, the least she knew about their sexual life, the better she , someday, she might bump into the two of them with the cloths which are supposed to be on them, in a pile on the floor. And the more time she spent in the mansion, the more closer it got. Ah! Crazy young love! Beautiful, but unstoppable, and one would rather not be close to the two people who were in the grip of it, at that moment. It prevented a lot of awkwardness. But then again, the problem was she couldn't avoid them; Asami lived here! It was her home. She was the intruder here, her and her whole family. She had to go. They had all to go. They started to invade their privacy a little too much. And she preferred that none of her children, or grandchildren, see a too naked spectacle. But she couldn't make that decision alone… And where would they go?

Seeing her distress, Tu asked her if everything was all right. It broke Yin's train of thoughts.

"Yes, son, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"You must have been thinking hard; you were frowning. Is there something wrong?"

"Listen. Everyone, get closer."

All the family did like she had asked. Yin talked again then:

"Asami's been hosting us for three years now…"

"Yeah, and she's super nice! We should throw a party for her!"

"No, no, wait, calm down. So, I was saying that she's been hosting us for more than three years out of kindness, but we can't continue this way."

"Why not?"

"When Asami accepted to host us, I don't think she imagined it would be for so much time. Plus, things changed."

"Things changed? You're not sick, Grandma, are you?"

"No, of course not, son. I just wanted to say that, at the beginning, when Asami hosted us, she was only thinking about work. She needed someone to keep an eye on her. And we were all there for her, to take care of the mansion while she wasn't there. But, now, she's not alone anymore. Korra's with her. I've the feeling we bother them by staying here."

"Nonsense! Korra loves us!"

"It's true, but she loves Asami even more. And I think they like spending time just the two of them. They must be free in their own house."

"It's not the Avatar's house. She lives on the Air Temple Island."

"She's currently more here than there. I wouldn't be surprise if, in a little while, she decides to move in here."

Everybody kept quiet once she said that. Yin started to hear the noises from Asami's room. Some of them didn't pay attention to it, while others grimaced or smiled a bit foolishly, realizing little by little from what these sounds were coming from. Then, Yin started her explanations again. She explained what she had been thinking of again and again during lots of nights, the previous times when she had already had the feeling of not being at the right place… They debated for a long time.

"I propose you to vote," she ended up saying. "The ones who want to leave first, put your hand up."

A few hands raised and Yin counted them, taking in account hers.

"The ones who don't want to leave?"

The other hands raised. Once she finished counting, she realized it was the same results. How could she decide between the two solutions? She frowned once again, putting a hand on her wrinkled chin.

"What's wrong?''

"Same numbers," she answered. "I don't know how to do to decide."

"We can play heads or tails!"

Using chance? It was an idea… She wasn't completely satisfied with it, but she didn't have a choice. If their fate were to leave, then they'd leave. Someone took a coin.

"If it's tails, we leave; if it's heads we stay. Does everyone agree?"

They all nodded. Then, they flipped the coin. It turned into the air, then fell back in the hand of the catcher. He abruptly turned it over.

"Tails!" he said.

"Perfect," Yin let out.

"What's perfect?" a voice behind them asked.

It was Asami. And she was just in time!

* * *

 **A/N: Please, leave a review! I'm always happy to know what readers think!**


End file.
